musicfandomcom-20200222-history
List of songs whose lyrics do not mention the song title
This is a list of songs whose title is not referenced in the song lyrics. This should be limited only to songs which have lyrics. This list should not include songs where the title is implied in the song. For example "Country House" by Blur does not contain the exact phrase "Country House" but it does contain the lyrics "A very big house in the country". This song should not be included on the list. Exclusions can be made if the song only contains very common words found in the title, such as "a" "the" or "and". 0-9 *"10s" by Pantera *"10:45 Amsterdam Conversations" by Funeral For A Friend *"107" by Less Than Jake *"33" by The Smashing Pumpkins *"#41" by Dave Matthews Band *"42" by Coldplay *"88" by Sum 41 *"40" by U2 *"5150" by Van Halen A *"A Day in the Life" by The Beatles *"A Decade Under The Influence" by Taking Back Sunday *"A Favor House Atlantic" by Coheed And Cambria *"A Mind of Metal and Wheels" by Gatsbys American Dream *"A Moment Of Violence" by Streetlight Manifesto *"A-Punk" by Vampire Weekend *"About A Girl" by Nirvana *"Achilles Last Stand" by Led Zeppelin *"Act I: Chasing Suns" by The Sound Of Animals Fighting *"Act II: All Is Ash Or The Light That Shines Through It" by The Sound Of Animals Fighting *"Act III: Modulate Back To The Tonal" by The Sound Of Animals Fighting *"Act IV: You Don't Need A Witness" by The Sound Of Animals Fighting *"Adam's Song" by Blink 182 *"Aero Zeppelin" by Nirvana *"After the Goldrush" by Neil Young *"All My Best Friends Are Metalheads" by Less Than Jake *"All-Star Me" by Saves The Day *"Anna (Go To Him)" by The Beatles *"Aneurism" by Nirvana *"Angels With Dirty Faces" by Sum 41 *"Annie's Song" by John Denver *"Apollo I: The Writing Writer" by Coheed And Cambria *"Ask The Magic 8 Ball" by Less Than Jake *"ATWA" by System of a Down *"Australia" by The Shins *"A little less Sixteen Candles,a little more Touch Me" by Fall Out Boy B *"B.Y.O.B" by System Of A Down *"Baba O'Riley by The Who *"Baby Fratelli" by The Fratellis *"Bad" by U2 *"Badge" by Cream *"Bag of Hammers" by Local H *"The Ballad of John and Yoko" by The Beatles *"The Ballad of the Green Berets" by Ssgt. Barry Sadler *"Banned From The Back Porch" by Saves the Day *"Basket Case" by Green Day *"The Battle of New Orleans" by Johnny Horton *"Bedtime Story" by Madonna *"The Beltsville Crucible" by Thrice *"Betrayal Is A Symptom" by Thrice *"Between Angels And Insects" by Papa Roach *"Bizarre Love Triangle" by New Order *"Black Dog" by Led Zeppelin *"Black Mamba" by The Academy Is... *"Black Sabbath" by Black Sabbath *"Blackout" by Muse *"Bliss" by Muse *"Blue Monday" by New Order *"Bohemian Rhapsody" by Queen *"Boot Stamping On a Human Face Forever" by Bad Religion *"British Legion" by Kasabian *"Broken English" by Rise Against *"Bruja" by Anabantha *"Build God, Then We'll Talk" by Panic! At The Disco *"Bullet Theory" by Funeral For A Friend *"Bullet with Butterfly Wings" by The Smashing Pumpkins *"But It's Better If You Do" by Panic! At The Disco *"Butterflies And Hurricanes" by Muse C *"Camisado" by Panic! At The Disco *"Calypso" by Spiderbait *"Cemetery Drive" by My Chemical Romance *"Chic 'n' Stu" by System Of A Down *"The Chipmunk Song" by Alvin and the Chipmunks *"Chop Suey!" by System Of A Down *"Constantinople" by Al Stewart *"Conventioneers" by Barenaked Ladies *"Counter Spark" by Sondre Lerche *"Creek Mary's Blood" by Nightwish *"Cry For the Moon" by Epica *"The Crowing" by Coheed And Cambria *"CUBErt" by System Of A Down *"Cute Without The 'E'" by Taking Back Sunday *"Cuts Marked In The March Of Men" by Coheed And Cambria *"CheaterCheaterBestFriendEater" by NeverShoutNever D *"Daisy" by Brand New *"Dakota" by Stereophonics *"Dance Floor Anthem" by Good Charlotte *"Danny's Song" by Loggins and Messina *"Dear Charlotte" by Craig's Brother *"Decemberween" by Patent Pending *"Deja Vu" by Anabantha *"Demolition Lovers" by My Chemical Romance *"Devil In Jersey City" by Coheed And Cambria *"Disarm" by Smashing Pumpkins *"Draconian Trilogy" by Therion *"Drowning Lessons" by My Chemical Romance *"Duality" by Slipknot *D'yer Ma'ker by Led Zeppelin *"Dammit" by blink-182 E *"Early Sunsets Over Monroeville" by My Chemical Romance *"Enter Sandman" by Metallica *"Empire" by Kasabian *"Esaul" by Linkin Park *"Escaparé de tus Recuerdos" by Anabantha *"Escape Artists Never Die" by Funeral For A Friend *"Escape From The A-Bomb House" by Less Than Jake *"Epic" by Faith No More *"Even In The Darkest Hours" by Samantha Fox *"Estranged" by Guns N' Roses F *"Fable" by Gatsbys American Dream *"Fagetarian and Dyke" by Team Dresch *"F.C.P.R.E.M.I.X." by The Fall Of Troy *"F.C.P.S.I.T.S.G.E.P.G.E.P.G.E.P." by The Fall Of Troy *"Faint Resemblance" by Rise Against *"Fairytale of New York" by The Pogues *"Fat Lip" by Sum 41 *"Fidelity" by Regina Spektor *"Fingertips" by "Little" Stevie Wonder *"Five State Drive" by Less Than Jake *"Floyd the Barber" by Nirvana *"Fluorescent Adolescent" by Arctic Monkeys *"For A Pessimist, I'm Pretty Optimistic" by Paramore *"Fork and Knife" by Brand New *"Forty-Two" by The Afters *"For What It's Worth" by Buffalo Springfield *"Frances Farmer Will Have Her Revenge on Seattle" by Nirvana *"Fugue for Tinhorns" from Guys and Dolls *"Famous Last Words" by My Chemical Romance G *"The Getaway Plan" by Funeral For A Friend *"Ghost Love Score" by Nightwish *"The Ghost Of A Corporate Future" by Regina Spektor *"Give 'Em Hell, Kid" by My Chemical Romance *"God Send Conspirator" by Coheed And Cambria *"Goodnight Saigon" by Billy Joel *"Gumboots" by Paul Simon *"The Gutterati?" by The Fratellis H *"Hammer Smashed Face" by Cannibal Corpse *"Hang 'Em High" by My Chemical Romance *"Headfirst For Halos" by My Chemical Romance *"Helena" by My Chemical Romance *"Headlines" by Drake *"Hearshot Kid Disaster" by Coheed And Cambria *"Helena" by My Chemical Romance *"Help Save The Youth Of America From Exploding" by Less Than Jake *"The Holy Tape" by The Fall Of Troy *"How to Disappear Completely" by Radiohead *"How's My Driving, Doug Hastings?" by Less Than Jake *"Hysteria" by Muse *"Hyberballad" by Bjork *"Hill Farmer's Blues" by Mark Knopfler I *"I Constantly Thank God For Estaban" by Panic! At The Disco *"I Hate Myself and Want to Die" By Nirvana *"I Just Got This Symphony Goin'" by The Fall Of Troy *"I Never Told You What I Do For A Living" by My Chemical Romance *"I Write Sins Not Tragedies" by Panic! At The Disco *"Idioteque" by Radiohead *"Immigrant Song" by Led Zeppelin *"I'm Gonna Get You (To Whom It May Concern)" by Snap! *"In Keeping Secrets Of The Silent Earth:3" by Coheed And Cambria *"Interstate Love Song" by Stone Temple Pilots *"Iris" by Goo Goo Dolls *"Iron" by Within Temptation *"It's Time To Dance" by Panic! At The Disco J *"Jamie All Over" by Mayday Parade *"The Jetset Life Is Gonna Kill You" by My Chemical Romance *"Johnny Kick A Hole In The Sky" by Red Hot Chili Peppers *"Join The Club" by Reel Big Fish *"Joy.Discovery.Invention" by Biffy Clyro *"Jude Law And A Semester Abroad" by Brand New *"Juneau" by Funeral For A Friend *"Junesong Provision" by Coheed And Cambria *"Just a Day" by Feeder *"Just Like Tom Thumb's Blues" by Bob Dylan *"Justboy" by Biffy Clyro K *"Keasbey Nights" by Catch 22, Streetlight Manifesto *"Killing Is Contagious" by INDK *"Kings of the Wild Frontier" by Adam Ant *"Kiss And Make Up" by Funeral For A Friend *"Knowledge" by Operation Ivy L *"Last Chance To Lose Your Keys" by Brand New *"Legal Tender" by The B-52's *"Levittown Is For Lovers" by Patent Pending *"The Light & The Glass" by Coheed And Cambria *"Liquid Diet" by Papa Roach *"Lithium" by Nirvana *"Livin' With L.E.S." by INDK *"Logan to Government Center" by Brand New *"Look What Happened" by Less Than Jake *"Love Story" by NOFX *"Lying Is The Most Fun A Girl Can Have Without Taking Her Clothes Off" by Panic! At The Disco *"The Lying Lies And Dirty Secrets Of Miss Erica Court" by Coheed And Cambria M *"Maggie May" by Rod Stewart *"The Malachi Crunch" by NOFX *"McAuley McCulkin" by The Fall Of Troy *"Me vs. Maradona vs. Elvis" by Brand New *"Meet Me At The Tavern In Bower" by Gatsbys American Dream *"Milk & Money" by The Fratellis *"Mind" by System Of A Down *"Motown Never Sounded So Good" by Less Than Jake *"Motto" by Less Than Jake *"Muscle Museum" by Muse *"Music Box" by Thrice *"My Immortal" by Evanescence *"My Mom Still Cleans My Room" by MxPx *"My Recovery Injection" by Biffy Clyro *"My Sweet Fracture" by Saves The Day N *"Natural born boogie" by Humble pie *"Nails For Breakfast Tacks For Snacks" by Panic! At The Disco *"Necromancia" by Anabantha *"Neverender" by Coheed And Cambria *"Nightly Encounter" by b-Rabbit *"Nintendo 89" by Audio Karate *"Noots" by Sum 41 *"Novella" by Funeral For A Friend *"New York mining disaster" (The Bee Gees) O *"Ode to Billie Joe" by Bobbie Gentry *"OK, I Believe You, But My Tommy Gun Don't" by Brand New *"The Only Difference Between Martyrdom And Suicide Is Press Coverage" by Panic! At The Disco *"Opus 17" by Frankie Valli and the Four Seasons P *"P.L.U.C.K." by System Of A Down *"Paper Cuts" by Nirvana *"Papercut" by Linkin Park *"Paranoid" by Black Sabbath *"Par Avion" by Mike and the Mechanics *"Passion and The Opera" by Nightwish *"Peephole" by System Of A Down *"Platypus" by Green Day *"Plush" by Stone Temple Pilots *"Poema Nº20" by Anabantha *"The Poet and the Pendulum" by Nightwish *"Portugal" by The Fall *"Positively 4th Street" by Bob Dylan *“Pow R. Toc H" by Pink Floyd *“Punk Rock Classic" by Red Hot Chili Peppers *"Pieces" by Sum 41 *"Pompeii" by Bastille Q *"Question!" by System Of A Down *"Quietus" by Epica *"The Quiet Things That No One Ever Knows" by Brand New R *"Race for the Prize" by The Flaming Lips *"Radio Friendly Unit Shifter" by Nirvana *"Rainy Day Women # 12 & 35" by Bob Dylan *"Release" by The Black Eyed Peas *"Reassurance Rests In The Sea" by The Fall Of Troy *"The Red Death" by Thrice *"Red Is The New Black" by Funeral For A Friend *"Revelations" by b-Rabbit *"Rocks Tonic Juice Magic" by Saves The Day *"Role Model" by Eminem *"Roman Reloaded" by Nicki Minaj featuring Lil Wayne *"Russian Roulette" by Rihanna S *"S1ck" by [avoid the debris] *"Sabre Dance" by Love Sculpture *"The Science Of Selling Yourself Short" by Less Than Jake *"The Scientist" by Coldplay *"Sea Within A Sea" by The Horrors *"Secondary" by Brand New *"Selling The Drama" by Live *"The Sense" by Hot Water Music *"Seventy Times 7" by Brand New *"Several Species of Small Furry Animals Gathered Together in a Cave and Grooving With a Pict" by Pink Floyd *"Shatter" by Feeder *"She's Gone" by b-Rabbit featuring Joey Claris *"Shindo" by Less Than Jake *"Shoulder to the Wheel" by Saves the Day *"Shuffle Your Feet" by Black Rebel Motorcycle Club *"Shut Up" by Madness *"Sic Transit Gloria (Glory Fades)" by Brand New *"Sliver" By Nirvana *"Smells Like Teen Spirit" by Nirvana *"Speaker For The Dead" by Gatsbys American Dream *"Soco Amaretto Lime" by Brand New *"Solitary Ground" by Epica *"Song 2" by Blur *"Space Oddity" by David Bowie *"Stealing Society" by System of a Down *"Stinkfist" by Tool *"Stockholm Syndrome" by Blink 182 *"Stockholm Syndrome" by Muse *"Story of a Lonely Guy" by b-Rabbit *"Storaged" by System of a Down *"Stranded" by Alien Ant Farm *"Streetlight Contagious" by Mozart Season *"Sudden Death In Carolina" by Brand New *"Sugar In Your Gas Tank" by Less Than Jake *"Sukiyaki" by Kyu Sakamoto (1963) and A Taste of Honey (1981, English translation) *"Suite-Pee" by System of a Down *"Superstar" by The Carpenters *"Swanheart" by Nightwish *"Sweet Valium High" by Charlotte Sometimes *"Sympathy for the Devil" by The Rolling Stones U *"Uneasy Rider" by the Charlie Daniels Band *"The Unforgettable Fire" by U2 *Unchained Melody by The Righteous Brother *"Untitled" by b-Rabbit featuring Joey Claris *"Untitled 02 (Morissey Song)" by Brand New *"The Upwards War And The Downwards Turned Cycle" by Less Than Jake *"Underclass Hero" by Sum 41 V *"Vermillion" and "Vermillion, Pt. 2" by Slipknot *"Victoria (Dear. Daddy)" by b-Rabbit *"Viva La Vida" by Coldplay *"Vlad the Impaler" by Kasabian W *"We Better Learn How To Hotwire A Uterus" by The Fall Of Troy *"We Threw Gasoline On The Fire And Now We Have Stumps For Arms And No Eyebrows" by NOFX *"Weenie Beanie" by Foo Fighters *"Welcome To The New South" by Less Than Jake *"Wendy Clear" by Blink 182 *"Whacko Jacko Steals The Elephant Man's Bones" by The Fall Of Troy *"What Sound Does A Mastodon Make?" by The Fall Of Troy *"Whistle For The Choir" by The Fratellis *"The Willing Well I: Fuel For The Feeding End" by Coheed And Cambria *"The Willing Well II: Fear Through The Eyes Of The Madness" by Coheed And Cambria *"The Willing Well III: Apollo II: The Telling Truth" by Coheed And Cambria *"The Willing Well IV: The Final Cut" by Coheed And Cambria *"Wow, I Can Get Sexual Too" by Say Anything *"When I Get Home,You're so Dead" by Mayday Parade *"Welcome to the Black Parade" by My Chemical Romance *"Writer's Block by b-Rabbit Y *"Yer Blues" by The Beatles *"Yesterday Went Too Soon" by Feeder *"You Know What They Do To Guys Like Us In Prison" by My Chemical Romance *"You Think I Ain't Worth A Dollar But I Feel Like A Millionaire" by Queens Of The Stone Age *"You Vandal" by Saves the Day *"Young Lust" by Pink Floyd *"Your Only Escape" by Gatsbys American Dream Category:Lists of songs Category:Songs Category:Lists